


“我的男朋友想让我给他口”

by arolas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arolas/pseuds/arolas
Summary: “My boyfriend want me to give him a blow job”吐槽君体，亚瑟向网友求助、最终成功在乱七八糟的评论中获得解决问题的灵感，而热心网友则从其中得到了不少乐趣。





	“我的男朋友想让我给他口”

欧洲吐槽君：

（标题）“我的男朋友想让我给他口”  
（正文）“我的男朋友不止一次想让我给他口，但我一直不愿意，现在他似乎因为这个有些不高兴，我该怎么办？”

姑娘你确定他真的爱你吗？真正爱你的人不会强迫你做任何你不想做的事  
527赞

分手，下一个  
393赞

就因为这种事不高兴？有些屌癌还真以为自己jb镶钻应该有人上赶着跪舔呢[白眼.jpg]  
348赞

不要管他怎么想，重要的是你自己的感受  
296赞

呵呵男人只知道自己爽，槽主不如问问他愿不愿意给你bj，礼尚往来嘛  
274赞

@萨德伯爵  
只有我一个人感觉槽主应该说得更清楚一点吗…讲得这么简单我们也没法帮你分析  
114赞  
这有什么好分析的，都说过自己不想了还要在乎对方的情绪，只能说姑娘爱得太卑微  
分析这种男朋友应该扔哪个垃圾桶吗？  
反正我一直劝分不劝和  
我怀疑你是在空手套黄文，但我没有证据  
……没人吐槽层主的id吗

emmm姑娘是在担心对方只是为了性才和自己在一起吧，但其实男生也会试图借bj来求证对方是否足够爱自己——我没有试图将这种想法合理化的意思，只是这么指出而已。其实槽主可以明确说出自己的底线，开诚布公地跟男朋友聊一聊，或许他会能理解呢。情侣之间没有什么是不能协商的，床上的事也是。  
73赞

这都什么年代了，而且研究显示学历越高的女性越能接受bj  
63赞  
赞层主的都跟层主一路货色  
挂屌癌  
哦所以呢？该夸你研究看得多很棒棒吗[摊手.jpg]


End file.
